


Our Mission

by CrossTheBoss



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Soul Eater
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Maka Albarn, Boys in Skirts, F/M, High School, Insecurity, M/M, Missions, One Big Happy Family, Out of Character, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTheBoss/pseuds/CrossTheBoss
Summary: Soul and Maka get a mission to infiltrate Ouran High School and find a witch.
Relationships: Crona/Death the Kid, Death the Kid & Liz Thompson & Patty Thompson, Fujioka Haruhi & Hitachiin Hikaru, Fujioka Haruhi & Hitachiin Kaoru, Fujioka Haruhi & Ootori Kyouya, Hitachiin Hikaru & Hitachiin Kaoru, Maka Albarn & Crona, Maka Albarn & Death the Kid, Maka Albarn & Liz Thompson, Maka Albarn & Patty Thompson, Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn & Spirit Albarn | Death Scythe, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans, Ootori Kyouya & Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Our Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop writing things at 2 am in the morning

Soul and Maka stood literally at Death's door, walking in as they heard the scream of Spirit Alburn, Maka's father. When in the white room Maka spoke, "What did you need us for Shinigami-Sama?" Ignoring her father's scream of joy, in fact fully ignoring Spirit. Death spoke cheerfully, "You see we've been picking up readings of a witch! And by that I mean your father was on a mission and flirted with her." Maka looked at her dad annoyed, while Soul sweat dropped and backed away slightly. He knew his Meister and did not want to get hit, he was still in pain for when he wouldn't get up in the morning. The shout of "Maka Chop!" Echoes and soul came back to his place beside her. 

Death spoke easily ignoring the poor man who looked like he was dead, "You see it seems she's a teacher at a quite fancy school! And I thought you guys would fit in perfect there!" Meaning they probably wouldn't fit in at all. Soul groaned, "A rich kid school?" While Maka looked at him "You're also a rich kid Soul." Making Soul grin, "But I'm acool guy, not a snob." Death stopped them before they started fighting, "Your uniforms will be delivered to your rooms and you'll leave in a week. If the uniforms don't fit or you have a problem you can come to me or Professor Stein!" Soul definitely wasn't going to Stein of his own free will anytime in his life. Maka shook the man-childon her leg off and they left.

Maka stared at the uniform infornt of her, disturbed. This wouldn't give her much mobility to fight, the sleeves would probably make Soul annoyed once he transformed in a weapon and was in her arms, and the length would stop her from running or chasing someone freely. She needed to talk to Death so he could change it. Walking out of her room to come to face with a naked Blair, Blackstar☆, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, and a dead Soul, a sigh racked her small body as she took out her book. The only ones left standing were Tsubaki and Liz when she was finished, she turned to them. Tsubaki looked like she was pitying the guys, "Make Lord Death cleared us all, well except Blair to go on the mission with you!" The sigh racked her soul this time, why did it have to be Blackstar☆? Soul was enough trouble. "Though or mission is different, but since it was in the same area and our cover ups would be that we're students at the school Lord Death allowed it." 

Liz continued cigarette in her mouth though it wasn't lit, "We are leaving later than you guys Crona is supposed to come with you guys though, Witches said they couldn't trust just you guys to capture one of their kind." Reviewing the information she lit up slightly, "Does that mean we can go shopping an get him more skirts?" If this was a few months ago she'd just the idea of shopping, but when they were getting clothes for Crona he seemed interested in skirts and when they bought some for him he looked amazing in them. Then on she could tolerate a shopping trip if it was focused on Crona. He just looked so happy and pure in them it lit up her day. Tsubaki laughed and nodded, "You guys can go, though it'll just be you guys for a week. Soul might complain," That was fine she could just leave him.

♡Time♤ Skip♡

They were boarding the plane Crona hiding behind Maka slightly as some people stared at him in his light purple shirt and grey shorts. Soul looked straight at one man who was getting too close for his liking and the male backed away... once he flashed his teeth. Crona sat in the middle chewing on some gum, and waved at the city through the window, Ragnorak was silent for once in his life. His small voice said, "Goodbye Death City,"


End file.
